This invention relates generally to automotive vehicle accessories.
More specifically it relates to pull handles.
It is well known that many motorists get sleepy while driving an automobile, particularly when alone, and they allow themselves to start slumping in their seat or over the steering wheel. This is a dangerous situation and is accordingly in need of improvement.